<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amidst the dessert and cheese by If_you_had_had_a_sister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529519">Amidst the dessert and cheese</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister'>If_you_had_had_a_sister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19th Century CE RPF, Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dinner Party, Jealousy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/If_you_had_had_a_sister/pseuds/If_you_had_had_a_sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! :)<br/>Also I despise Franz Liszt apparently “blew up” I guess, which I hugely appreciate so thank you so much!!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frédéric Chopin/Franz Liszt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Franz Liszt and Frédéric Chopin [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amidst the dessert and cheese</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you enjoy! :)<br/>Also I despise Franz Liszt apparently “blew up” I guess, which I hugely appreciate so thank you so much!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had looked at him for longer than what was good now. The starters had been on the table for long but I had not even touched mine. My sister didn’t notice my disconnection from the rest of the dinner party. None of my sisters did, not even Izabelka who always had her nose in my stuff, especially my love life. Always teasing me with some girl. No, I was completely taken in with Franz Liszt. Dreaming about how he would hold me and kiss me goodnight. How he would insert hi- oh what was I thinking. I giggled a bit to myself. Such dirty thoughts, you come up with, Fryderyk, he would tell me and smirk. Smirk his charming, girl-swooning smirk. I don’t know if he caught me staring, but at one point, he looked at me with a bit of a smile which brought an embarrassing amount of blush upon my face and I looked away. Oh he fill my young boy heart with so much joy, I almost burn utter forbidden desires! But when I looked back at him, he was looking at young girl my age, but how I wish he would still be looking at me and not her. Disappointed, I turned my head to the starters and, crestfallen, I began eating. At times I looked at him, I couldn’t help it, but he was already occupied with someone else. Damned girl! Swooshing with her long golden locks, looking mischievously over at him and giving him signs in secret. He seemed to he completely lost for he didn’t bat an eye when the main course came into the table. I ate jealously and angered, why did I have to be so shy. The only way to get him to notice me, seemed to be with fierceness and boldness which are none of my qualities. I looked at my sisters, who were also occupied. A boy a few years older than Ludwika, sat by her and was conversing gaily with her, even persuading her to him, and she seemed to jump in with both legs, fluttering her eyes and giggling at him with a red blush on her cheeks like mine. Izabelka was sitting by a boy who sat on the other side of Ludwika, and he was looking everywhere but at Izabelka. She seemed utterly bored and annoyed at the fact that she had not gotten a handsome boy like her older sister. Finally Emilka sat on the other side of him and on the other side of her, I sat. There weren’t enough girls at the dinner party so Liszt had become my dinner partner as I was acting as dinner partner for Emilka. She was just sitting there with the large cutlery and occasionally looking at me, to see if I was in the mood for talking or playing with her, but to no avail. The dinner inched forward with snail’s pace and Liszt had still not batted an eye at me since that one time. I sat for many many long minutes, tapping the end of my fork against the table in boredom, as Emilka was pulling at my sleeve and saying my name.<br/>
“Fryc, Fryc, Fryyyyyyyycccc. Fryc, won’t you look at me, I have something important to tell you.” She said in her childish voice. I told her to stop and leave me alone, but she ignored and continued. Dessert came and almost went and I still had her pulling at my sleeve and saying my name.<br/>
“Fine, what is it?” I finally answered in frustration.<br/>
“It’s.... it’s that boy by you.... he-he- he slipped something under your napkin, whilst you were looking somewhere else. I swear, I saw it!”<br/>
“Stop your foolish girl, of course he did no-“ I felt under said napkin just to be safe and sure enough, there was a little scrap of what seemed to be from a music sheet.<br/>
“Oh I-“ I opened it and it read as follows:<br/>
“Dear Chopin<br/>
Meet me in the garden amidst the dessert and cheese.<br/>
Your dinner partner<br/>
Liszt”<br/>
In very sloppy and hastily written letters. I looked at him again and this time I saw that he glanced quietly down at me with a look in his eyes. Huh, I thought. Very peculiar indeed.</p><p> </p><p>I met him at the time and place he had written, hoping that no one would notice his or my absence. If he even would come or if it was just a trick to fool me and make me embarrassed. I sat at the bench for a few minutes before he finally emerged from the door and walked over to me.<br/>
“So you did come. Good.”<br/>
There was a long awkward pause when he sat down by me and just looked at me. Was he making a fool of me.<br/>
“I couldn’t help but notice your.... rather crimson face.” He said in his low charming voice. I looked at the ground, couldn’t move or say anything.<br/>
“It was.... yes-abt- that- yes... I-“<br/>
He chuckled and drew a hand around my shoulder.<br/>
“Oh, Chopin, why must you be such a coward. So awkward and lacking of social skills, I apologize, but it is almost comical. Maybe relax your nerves a bit? It would really help.”<br/>
He patted it and leaned back into the back of the bench. Well he had been raised to be social and confident his whole life, always having to present before others, of course it was easy for him. I looked up at him now even more awkward, that didn’t really help on my self confidence. I tried to act loose and not like a coward but it just seemed to intensify in his presence and especially when I was forcing it to go away.<br/>
“Ohhhh, poor boy.” He sighed and chuckled once again. He placed a hand on my thigh, as if it was just a casual thing and I stared up at him, quivering and blushing like hell but he was just smiling, or more smirking, I would say. He leaned forward and closer to me, almost as if he was going to kiss me or something the like. I was nervous as to what was going to happen but if it was what I thought it was, I had better be nervous. He gently caught my hand, like he so did with a few of the swooning girls he found attractive.<br/>
“Oh, those girls. They always want something, always want me and my hair and everything that has belonged to me, but you. You seem so sincere and so pure, yet you always seem to repress it, as if you don’t want to be like them, which I appreciate, but now you can come out and show your feelings, which I have so caught sign of. Do come out to me?”<br/>
He was so charming and calm and when I first had smiled and leaned closer, it seemed so easy to just let go and continue. He pulled me closer at the waist and ran a long hand through my hair, ruffled it and kissed me, my first kiss from a boy, someone I truly was in love with. I was so gay and excited, that I immediately reached my hands up to his neck to pull myself closer and kissed his cheek. I like to think that I was absolutely adorable in his arms and our bodies pressed against each other. He then held my chin and brought another kiss upon my lips. What a wonderful evening!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>